Never Let Go
by Little Moose
Summary: An AU story.“Ali what are you doing? Get you and your father to the safe house!” Ayame yelled turning around to Ali only to be pierced by the blade of the dagger.


Never Let Go

Chapter One

The rain poured down in sheets, pitch black skies lightened to the lightning, and the trees shook with each thunder of anger. Around the center of the Miaka Palace demons gathered, banging on the wooden front gate--wanting in. Inside the throne room the king sat boldly waiting for the demons to enter his domain, a young girl with short pink hair stood at her fathers side with worried--frightened eyes. But in front of both of them stood strongly, battle ready red head doing her job (a/n- didn't want to say duty cuz then I would end up laughing). Protecting his highness and his daughter, the princess of the nation of elements.

"Ayame please. If things get to dangerous, please promise me that you'll run away." The Princess pleaded, but with no reply from the red head Ayame, "Ayame!"

"Everything, will be ok Ali. I promise. I'll protect you and that old man over there." Ayame replied looking back at the two smiling.

"Still with that front. Ayame do you intend to face off with all those demons?" The king asked with a pompous attitude.

"Yes…I do. And if not I'll die with honor. But if that's not enough then I can at least haunt these guys in spirit." Ayame said giving off her devilish smirk.

"Oh Ayame." Ali said trotting to her body guard, "but that's not what you really want, is it?" Ali looked back at her father, who he nodded at his daughter, and with regretful eyes pulled out dagger.

"Ali what are you doing? Get you and your father to the safe house!" Ayame yelled turning around to Ali only to be pierced by the blade of the dagger. Pain ran down her spine and then quickly spread throughout her whole body. Ayame fell to the floor, her red hair all around her, mixing with the pool of the blood that grew larger.

"Wh….why….why did you…" Ayame struggled with her words, she only looked up to the girl that was possible responsible for her death. The eyes of the princess, that were also pink, reflected pain--regret and only asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before disappearing towards her father and soon they both vanished.

**A couple of years later**

Oger entered Lord Koenma's office with a report.

"Koenma sir, there's something here that you should read." Oger said giving the piece of paper to him. Koenma eyed it and then grew in surprise and overwhelming sadness.

"I see…so she's alive and kicking?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, but it would appear that she's killing the demons that were involved. They're all wanted for crimes, so why not just let her do what she wants?" Oger asked.

"Fool! What do you think will happen once she runs out of demons. She'll move onto innocent demons or even humans. She has to be stopped no matter what and brought in or at least watched over!" Koenma said pushing a button, "Botan! I need you to go to the human world and gather the usual team."

"Sir?" Oger questioned, "does this mean you're getting Yusuke and his friends involved?"

"Yes. Even though I don't want to, but….it's necessary."

**.:human world:.**

"Yusuke get up! You're going to late!" Asuko yelled shoving Yusuke out of the door and into Kuwabara and Leiko.

"Would you lay off, I'm going all ready!" Yusuke yelled.

"Bye Asuko!" Leiko chimed chasing after the teenage thug with Kuwabara.

"Why can't she just lay off of me for one freakin day?!" Yusuke asked looking over the white hair, brown eyes girl. "What are you smiling at?"

"Me? I don't know. Today just seems like a good day to me." Leiko replied walking ahead of the boys.

"What's up with her?" Yusuke asked looking up at Kuwabara.

"Urameshi I stopped asking that a long time ago." Kuwabara replied, "she's the weirdest outta all of us--"

And out of no where a brick came flying and hit him in the head.

"I heard that Kuwabara! Bad mouth me again and I'll get Yoko on you!" Leiko yelled.

"Oh my." Botan said appearing all of a sudden upside down on her oar, "that's going to leave a nasty bruise."

"Who knows it could make an improvement." Yusuke said quickly before Kuwabara could respond.

"That girl has no manners!" Kuwabara yelled with a fist in the air.

"Sure she does. Just not towards you." Botan said patting him on the head.

"So what's up Botan why are you here?" Yusuke asked.

"Koenma has another case for all of you." She replied making her oar disappear.

"All of us. Wow sounds interesting." Leiko said appearing on Yusuke's shoulders.

"Would you get off of me!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hush knucklehead! I want to hear this." Leiko said slapping him on the mouth.

"Well I can't explain it without all of you here, so let's wait after school and gather everyone at Genkai's Temple." Botan said leaving as fast as she arrived.


End file.
